


Battle Symphony * Dramione * OneShot *

by LaPolski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, F/M, Last year, Love, One Shot, alternative, dramione - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski





	Battle Symphony * Dramione * OneShot *

_Słów 12.310_

~*~

**Battle Symphony**

~*~

 

Deszczowa pogoda nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym, duże krople uderzające jednostajnie o okno były znajome aż do bólu. Ich dźwięk był niczym znana kołysanka, stara jak świat, najlepsza, najbliższa sercu. Szare, grube chmury pokrywające całe niebo przynosiły ukojenie swoim jednolitym kolorem. Monokromatyczne, miękkie, jak koc z wspomnień wczesnego dzieciństwa. Ten, który spłonął w kominku. Swąd palonego materiału wciąż drażnił go w nos, gdy ściskał dłońmi parapet, wpatrując się w stróżki wody spływające po szybie w bezcelowym wyścigu. Chociaż od tego zdarzenia minęło wiele deszczowych dni, tak podobnych do dzisiejszego, mógł przywołać je, odtworzyć w swojej pamięci, zatrzymywać na każdej pojedynczej klatce i przyglądać się z każdej strony. Mógł i chociaż nie chciał to i tak to robił, z tym wspomnieniem jak i z wszystkimi późniejszymi. Były kamieniami na jego ścieżce, z krawędziami oszlifowanymi przez deszcz i czas tak bardzo, że przypominały ostrza żyletek. Były wszystkim, co doprowadziło go do tego momentu. Gryzący zapach palonego koca towarzyszył mu codziennie przez kolejne lata, przyczepił się do skóry i przypominał, sprawiał, że „gdybanie" zaprzątało jego myśli zbyt często. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię tak mocno, że zbielały. Melodia wygrywana przez deszcz mieszała się z cichym, urywanym oddechem. Wspomnienia przewijały się przed jego oczami wciąż i wciąż, łącząc się, mieszając i w dalszym ciągu nie pozwalając mu znaleźć odpowiedzi, których tak szukał. Przez te wszystkie lata, od dnia, w którym miękki materiał zmieniał się w popiół, próbował, ze wszystkich sił odnaleźć brakujący element. Coś, co pozwoliłoby mu stawić czoła codzienności, podnieść się z kolan. Stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim strachem i zmorami. Być pewnym siebie, w końcu odważnym. Wymazać ze wspomnień i z życia gęstą czerwień wsiąkającą w kamienie i szaleńczy śmiech odbijający się od ścian, zwielokrotniony echem. Przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach i zbyt znajomy. Jednak odpowiedź wciąż mu się wymykała, niczym ulotna mara, zapach zbyt słaby by być rozpoznanym, melodia zbyt cicha, aby ją poznać. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam była. Miał wrażenie, że dokładnie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale wciąż zbyt daleko. Albo to on nie wiedział jak jej szukać, czego słuchać, gdzie patrzeć. Deszcz coraz zacieklej uderzał w szyby, rozmazując krajobraz w tysiące barwnych plam, ale on tego nie widział, zatopiony w swoich myślach, we wspomnieniach, odcinając się całkowicie od świata zewnętrznego. Był niczym marmurowy posąg - nieruchomy, zimny i odległy. Nie zwrócił uwagi na szybki stukot obcasów odbijający się po pustym korytarzu, nie poczuł delikatnego zapachu jaśminu, wciąż zaciągając się swądem sprzed lat. Nie usłyszał zdziwionego mruknięcia, zasłuchany w melodię wygrywaną przez deszcz. Jego umysł zarejestrował to dużo później, za późno by znaleźć źródło.

~*~

Zacisnął dłonie na filiżance z kawą, próbując ukryć ich drżenie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pokazanie nawet najmniejszej słabości. Wpajano mu to od lat. Jego maska musiała być idealna, nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek zachwianiu czy rysie. Jednak ostatnio sprawiało mu problem zachowanie obojętności. Czuł, że z każdym dniem, poza, którą przybierał od lat kruszy się kawałek po kawałku. Małe odłamki odpadały i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie żeby nie próbował, ale były to tylko bezowocne starania. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, nie widząc tak naprawdę nic oprócz wspomnienia, które od kilku dni towarzyszyło mu bez przerwy. Odciął się od świata, wracając do snu, powtarzającego się wciąż i wciąż. Snu, który rozbijał go na kawałki bez wyraźnej przyczyny i którego na dobrą sprawę nie pamiętał. Jednak poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależności, które trwało jeszcze kilka minut po obudzeniu rozpraszało go. I ta melodia. Nieznana, a przy tym tak bliska, sprawiająca, że nawet teraz, na samo wspomnienie, coś drżało w jego wnętrzu. Jakby chciało się obudzić, wyjść z ukrycia i pokazać się światu w całej okazałości. Dźwięki, które były tak inne, tak głęboko go dotykające, że nie mógł przestać o nich myśleć. Słodkie, delikatne i ciepłe, ale jednocześnie silne, potężne i twarde. Tak idealne, że chciał się w nich zatopić, pozwolić, żeby otuliły go szczelnym kokonem. Jego symfonia wojenna. Drażniło go, że ta dziwnie znajoma melodia rozbijała go na kawałki - z każdym dniem trochę bardziej, jednocześnie składała go w całość. Trochę inną całość, do której nie był przyzwyczajony. Nie lubił jej, jednocześnie będąc subtelnie zafascynowanym.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go szturchnięcie w bok, przez co prawie rozlał swoją, zimną już, kawę. Musiał odlecieć na naprawdę długo, bo gdy rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali, pozostały w niej tylko nieliczne osoby kończące w pośpiechu swoje śniadania. Przeniósł zmęczony i wciąż trochę nieobecny wzrok na siedzącego obok niego chłopaka, kątem oka rejestrując swój nietknięty posiłek i westchnął cierpiętniczo widząc jak zatroskany był mulat. Czuł w kościach, że tym razem mu nie odpuści i nie miał na to siły.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, na Merlina! – syknął Blaise prawie nie poruszając ustami. Mimo wszystko ściany miały uszy, a oni nie byli w sytuacji, w której mogli bez problemu rozmawiać o czymkolwiek.

\- Zostaw to Zabini, po prostu to zostaw – mruknął w odpowiedzi, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na błysk zirytowania w ciemnych oczach.

\- Chodzi o twoje zadanie?

Chłopak nie ustępował i to było zbyt proste. Dawał mu wymówkę na talerzu, gotową do podania. Mógł zrzucić winę na misję, którą musiał wykonać. Lakonicznie wyjaśnić, że stara się znaleźć najlepszy sposób, żeby dokonać niemożliwego. Cóż - wbrew powszechnej opinii - on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że była to misja samobójcza, niezależnie od wyniku będzie stracony. Od początku skazany na porażkę. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się jedynej osobie, którą mógłby nazwać czymś na kształt przyjaciela, bo przecież zbytnie spoufalanie się z ludźmi to słabość. Mógł po prostu przytaknąć, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że byłoby to kłamstwo. Jego stan nie miał nic wspólnego z zadaniem i wiedział to. I nie chciał kłamać, nie tym razem. Co było dla niego dziwne. Obłuda i manipulowanie prawdą to w końcu jego codzienność od lat. Czasem sam gubił się w swoich własnych kłamstwach, zaplątywał w tkaną przez lata sieć, która oplatała ciasno, tamując dopływ powietrza. Gdzieś z niedaleka dotarł do niego melodyjny śmiech wytrącając z zamyślenia niczym orzeźwiający powiem wiatru. Skupił spojrzenia na twarzy chłopaka naprzeciwko, wygiął usta w smutnym uśmiechu. Tak małym, że prawie niewidocznym. Prawie.

\- Nie, Blaise, nie chodzi o to. Ale proszę cię, zostaw to, tak jak jest – wyszeptał, po czym wstał i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nie widział zdziwienia na twarzy mulata, które zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło, gdy ten również wstał i podążył za nim, w myślach zapisując ten dzień, jako pierwszy, kiedy Malfoy o coś poprosił. Wytrąciło go to z równowagi i podążając za chłopakiem czuł się lekko oszołomiony, mimo że jego maska leżała na nim doskonale ukazując tylko chłodną obojętność. Żaden z nich, nich nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że ich krótkiej rozmowie przysłuchiwał się ktoś jeszcze.

 

~*~

 

Był sfrustrowany. Żaden z planów wykonania misji nie poszedł dobrze, co go wcale nie dziwiło. Nie żeby przykładał się do tego jakoś specjalnie. I nie to było powodem jego frustracji. Przynajmniej nikt mu nie wmówi, że nie próbował. Robił to, starając się sprostać wymaganiom ciotki i rozpaczy matki, która tak samo jak on zdawała sobie sprawę z niewykonalności zadania przed nim postawionego. Honor rodziny spoczywał na jego ramionach, opadłych pod ciężarem odpowiedzialności. Starał się zachowywać pozory, być dawnym sobą, dumnym i zimnym. Twardym niczym głaz. Jednak maskę, którą nosił od niepamiętnych czasów zdobiły ogromne, postrzępione wyrwy, powiększające się z każdym dniem. Wciąż prześladował go ten sam sen, melodia z niego ciągle grała w uszach nie pozwalając się skupić. Rozpraszały go podążające za każdym jego ruchem oczy, śledzące i analizujące najmniejsze gesty czy słowa. Potter już od podróży pociągiem miał go na celowniku, jednak to nie on go frustrował, w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat przyzwyczaił się do podejrzeń ze strony Gryfona. Nie, to nie zielone tęczówki sprawiały, że skóra na karku nieprzyjemnie mu cierpła a dłonie niespokojnie drżały. Warknął cicho, gdy po raz kolejny prawie oblał szatę sokiem i odstawił puchar zbyt gwałtownie, rozlewając płyn po stole. Czuł na sobie zatroskane spojrzenie Zabiniego, który, mimo że uszanował jego prośbę o zostawienie w spokoju powodu dziwnego zachowania i nie dopytywał więcej, to w zamian za to zaczął się trząść nad nim jak kwoka nad swoimi kurczętami. Kolejna rzecz, która doprowadzała go na skraj wytrzymałości i tylko sympatia do mulata hamowała przed wybuchem. Podniósł wzrok ze swoich zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni i twardo spojrzał przed siebie, od razu napotykając orzechowe tęczówki. Nie odwróciła wzroku, nigdy tego nie robiła, kiedy łapali kontakt. W przeciwieństwie do Pottera, który nieudolnie starał się zamaskować fakt, ze go obserwuje, Granger ani trochę się z tym nie kryła. Jej oczy były zamyślone i wiedział, czuł to, analizowała go, otwarcie. Zupełnie jakby chciała wymusić na nim jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nie chciał dać jej satysfakcji. Wpatrywał się w nią beznamiętnie ze stalowym błyskiem o stalowych tęczówkach, starając się podtrzymać maskę na tyle na ile mógł. Udawało mu się, za każdym razem i z odrobiną zafascynowania obserwował jak marszczy brwi i odwraca wzrok przygryzając wargę. Wyglądała jakby czegoś szukała, jakby czekała na coś, co się nie pojawiało.

Nie wiedział, co było powodem, że tym razem w jej spojrzeniu było coś innego. Było mniej analizujące, bardziej smutne. I sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął rozpoznawać uczucia Granger tylko na nią patrząc. Odganiał od siebie irytującą myśl, że sam łapał się ostatnio na obserwowaniu Gryfonki zbyt często. Wmawiał sobie, że wcale nie szukał jej na korytarzach, w klasach czy na błoniach. Wcale nie przyciągała go i jej widok nie sprawiał, że coś dziwnego drgało w jego wnętrzu. Mógł się przyznać do tego, że podziwia ją za pasję, jaką wkładała we wszystko, co robiła, jak oddana i pomocna była. Jak potrafiła być ciepła i zagubiona, a jednocześnie twarda, niezłomna. Mógł sobie z tym poradzić, wytrzymać każde uczucie, którym emanowały jej oczy. Jednak ten głęboko ukryty smutek, ten błysk rezygnacji, którym zasnuły się orzechowe tęczówki, gdy w nie spojrzał. To było za dużo. Nie powinna tak się czuć. Nie ona. Nie jeden z filarów Jasnej Strony. Nie ta niezłomna dziewucha, która utkwiła mu pod skórą niczym irytująca drzazga niedająca o sobie zapomnieć. Nie mogła się poddać, nie mogła sobie odpuścić.

Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał dźwięk rozpadającej się na drobne kawałki maski, gdy zerwał się od stołu w połowie obiadu powodując, że rozmowy ucichły a wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Granger patrzyła na niego przez chwilę zdezorientowana, jednak tuż przed tym jak zerwał kontakt wzrokowy zarejestrował błysk nadziei, który rozświetlił całą jej twarz. Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, musiał jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca. Jego maska leżała roztrzaskana, pokazując wszystko, co starał się ukryć. Był odsłonięty i mógł mieć nadzieję, że nikt nie dostrzegł tego jak bardzo złamany i rozbity był. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, dlatego tak szybko jak mógł nie tracąc resztki szacunku do samego siebie opuścił Wielką Salę i skierował się do jednego z miejsc gdzie, choć przez chwilę mógł być sobą. Musiał się poskładać. Posklejać rozsypane kawałki, by móc pokazać się światu, przed którym właśnie widowiskowo się rozpadł. Oparł dłonie o zniszczoną umywalkę, dziękując w myślach za to, że Marty nie było w łazience. Zbyt wiele razy duch widział go w rozsypce i wbrew pozorom pomagał w pozbieraniu się. Jednak tym razem Draco czuł, że musi poradzić sobie sam. Gula w gardle powodowała, że z trudem łapał oddech, zaciskając dłonie na porcelanie tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. Głowa opuszczona między zgarbionymi ramionami, zagryzione do krwi wargi i mocno zamknięte powieki niepozwalające łzom spłynąć po bladych policzkach. Oto on, Dziedzic Malfoyów, ostatnia nadzieja rodziny na odzyskanie honoru, rozpadający się na kawałki pod jednym spojrzeniem. Jego przodkowie musieli właśnie przewracać się w grobach, widząc jak lata wpajania zasad i żelaznego wychowania opadają z niego jak liście targane silnym podmuchem wiatru. Jak staje się drżącym cieniem, słabym i pokonanym. Przygryzł usta jeszcze mocniej, czując na języku metaliczny posmak krwi, powstrzymując jęk rozpaczy próbujący wydostać się z jego wnętrza. Rozpadł się pod spojrzeniem szlamy. Nie. Nie dlatego, że była nieczystej krwi. Jakie to miało znaczenie, jakie znaczenie miały bajki i poglądy, które wyssał z mlekiem matki naprzeciw prawdziwemu światu? Światu gdzie dziewczyna, z mugolskiej rodziny, biła na głowę większość czystokrwistych. Światu gdzie on, Draco Malfoy rozpadał się na kawałki, bo właśnie ta dziewczyna poddała się, poddała się w jego przypadku. Gdy to do niego dotarło, uniósł głowę i spojrzał w swoje szeroko otwarte w zdziwieniu oczy. Stalowe tęczówki wypełnione zdumieniem, przez które przebijało się coś, czego jeszcze nie umiał nazwać. Dawno zapomniane uczucie, normujące oddech i rozluźniające spięte mięśnie. Rozpalające się mocniej na myśl o błysku nadziei zastępującym zwątpienie. Oplatające go ciasno, lecz nieduszące. Dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależności, podobne do uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu każdego poranka od kilku miesięcy.

Jednak zanim zdołał się nad tym głębiej zastanowić drzwi do Łazienki Jęczącej Marty otworzyły się z trzaskiem a w lustrzanym odbiciu ujrzał czarnowłosego chłopaka w okularach i z wściekłym grymasem na twarzy. Odwrócił się powoli, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Gniew, którego źródła nie umiał zidentyfikować zapłonął wypełniając jego żyły płynnym ogniem. Nie umiał i nie chciał nad tym zapanować. Po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie stracić kontrolę nad sobą w stu procentach. Bez kalkulacji, bez ukrytych zamiarów. Był tylko on i jego gniew naprzeciw osobie, którą uważał za powód swoich problemów. Widział lustrzane odbicie swoich uczuć w zielonych oczach. I wiedział, że to nie skończy się dobrze, kiedy zaklęcie opuściło jego usta bez udziału woli. Było coś orzeźwiającego w wolności, którą poczuł. I mimo że kilka sekund później upadł na mokrą posadzkę z ubraniami pokrywającymi się lepką czerwienią, a nad sobą widział przerażone oblicze młodego Gryfona uczepił się tego uczucia. Odciął się od bólu i słabości z powodu krwi wydostającej się z długich cięć i mieszającej się z wodą zawsze zalegającą w łazience. Czarne oczy ojca chrzestnego pojawiły się na chwilę w polu jego widzenia i nagle miał pewność, ze wszystko skończy się dobrze. Nie tylko, dlatego, że jego rany zaczęły się zasklepiać. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy wiedział, że nie jest z góry skazany na porażkę. W końcu zrozumiał. W końcu to poczuł. Pozwolił, żeby przyjemna ciemność otuliła go delikatnie, a melodia, która była bardziej znajoma ukołysała do spokojnego snu.

 

~*~

 

Siedział na zakurzonej podłodze z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, obracając w dłoniach różdżkę. Obszyta zieloną lamówką szata leżała zwinięta w kulkę obok niego. Rękawy białej koszuli podwinął do łokci, czarny tatuaż odcinał się od bladej skóry lewego przedramienia, a tuż obok niego delikatnie czerwieniła się długa blizna. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, przejmowałby się oszpeceniem, jednak teraz nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nawet polubił te pamiątki złości Pottera zdobiące jego ciało. Były żywym przypomnieniem. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i umieścił swój wzrok na wielkiej szafie stojącej naprzeciwko niego. Naprawienie jej powinno spędzać mu sen z powiek, powinno być udręką niepozwalającą spać. Powinien rzucać się po pomieszczeniu, które przez lata składowały w pomieszczeniu pokolenia studentów szukając rozwiązania. Powinien, ale zamiast tego siedział oparty o stos książek, różdżką wprawiając kurz taniec i układając z niego wymyślne wzory błyszczące w promieniach światła wydobywającego się nie wiadomo skąd. Był spokojny i zrelaksowany, bo gdyby chciał mógłby naprawić tą przeklętą szafę jednym machnięciem różdżki. Ale nie chciał. Wolał korzystać z czasu w samotności i spokoju. Przywoływać ciepły blask nadziei w orzechowych tęczówkach i rozkoszować się przyjemnym uczuciem, które wciąż nieśmiało tliło się w środku. Przymknął oczy wirując różdżką nad zakurzoną podłogą i wsłuchując się w melodię wciąż grającą w jego głowie. Od incydentu w łazience wydawała mu się bardziej znajoma, jednak nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie skąd ją zna. Nie szukał zbyt uparcie, miał przeczucie, że niedługo się dowie. Prychnął cicho. Nigdy nie poddawał się przeczuciom, nie rezygnował z poszukiwań, jednak od kilku dni po prostu tak było. Słuchał siebie, starając się poznać, dokąd zaprowadzą go puszczone luzem myśli. Nie analizował, nie knuł. Po prostu był. I, co zadziwiające, czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, a swąd palonego koca coraz bardziej się ulatniał. Ponure wspomnienia coraz rzadziej atakowały jego myśli, a jeśli już, to potrafił spojrzeć na nie z innej strony. Wszystkie te minione wydarzenia łamały go, kształtując w kogoś, kim nie był i nie chciał być, ale mimo tego nie udało im się złamać go do końca. Zrozumiał to, gdy rozpadł się na kawałki by, o ironio, jak za sprawą czarodziejskiej różdżki złożyć się na nowo. W nową wersję siebie. Lepszą, tak sądził.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go trzask zamykanych drzwi i odgłos obcasów uderzających o posadzkę i odbijający się od stert nikomu niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Siedział spokojnie, kreśląc wzory w kurzu, zrelaksowany mimo intruza w swoim małym królestwie. Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że osoba przemierzająca pomieszczenie trafi właśnie na niego było tak niewielkie, że zupełnie się nim nie przejmował. A nawet, jeśli tak by się stało, byłby równie niewzruszony. Przymknął oczy i oparł głowę o książki za sobą, gdy kroki zbliżyły się do części, w której siedział. Miał ochotę prychnąć na los, za to, że właśnie w to miejsce zawędrował intruz, gdy głośny huk czegoś wielkiego spadającego na podłogę i ciche przekleństwo zwróciło jego uwagę. Leniwie podniósł powieki i przez chwilę pozwolił sobie na przyglądanie się Gryfonce - właśnie tej, która zaprzątała jego myśli - w czasie, gdy starała się postawić przedziwną rzeźbę z powrotem do pionu. Nie wiedział, po co chciała to zrobić, jednak, gdy patrzenie jak usilnie stara się podnieść ciężki blok marmuru z posadzki, klnąc przy tym pod nosem w bardzo zadziwiający sposób, znudziło mu się, machnął delikatnie różdżką ustawiając posąg na jego dawnym miejscu. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna rozejrzała się, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, że miała publiczność.

\- Czasem naprawdę zastanawiam się, dlaczego ludzie uważają cię za najmądrzejszą czarownicę od czasów Roweny – parsknął, wykrzywiając usta w złośliwym, małym uśmiechu.

\- Och, to ty – mruknęła pod nosem, rumieniąc się lekko ze złości na samą siebie. Zdarzały się momenty, kiedy zapominała, że może praktycznie wszystko ułatwić sobie różdżką i niestety świadkiem takiego chwilowego zaćmienia umysłu musiał być nie, kto inny tylko Draco Malfoy. Wytarła dłonie o spódnicę, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę w ciszy. – Co tu robisz?

\- Siedzę.

Widział, że ta prosta odpowiedź zbiła ją z tropu i musiał się powstrzymać od zachichotania na widok zaskoczenia w jej oczach. Zapewne spodziewała się po nim jakiejś obraźliwej odpowiedzi, co, szczerze, trochę go zasmuciło. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Nie chciał zrozumieć również, dlaczego podobał mu się wyraz zirytowania, który po chwili pojawił się na jej twarzy. Wyglądała całkiem uroczo, jak mały fukający kotek, kiedy prychnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Tego porównania zupełnie nie rozumiał, jednak postanowił się nad tym nie zastanawiać, bo skoro takie coś pojawiło się w jego myślach to widocznie tak powinno być. Pozwolenie sobie na wolne myślenie było bardzo odświeżające.

\- Malfoy, nie denerwuj mnie.

\- Przecież nic nie robię. Siedzę sobie, rysuję na kurzu – parsknął cichym śmiechem. Podniósł dłonie w geście poddania, gdy warknęła ostrzegawczo. – Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu się wściekasz, Granger?

Zrezygnowana i rozzłoszczona opadła na podłogę opierając plecy o nieszczęsną rzeźbę. Skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach opierając łokcie na kolanach i nie odrywała błyszczącego irytacją spojrzenia od jego lśniących oczu. Były niczym tafla zamarzniętego jeziora w słoneczny grudniowy dzień i, co stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem, różniły się od tych zamglonych sprzed kilku dni. Coś się w nim zmieniło, ale nie wiedziała, co dokładnie. Pozwoliła sobie na otwarte badanie całej postaci chłopaka, który powrócił do układania kurzu w rozmaite wzory, nie spuszczając z niej spokojnego spojrzenia. Właśnie ten spokój najbardziej ją zastanawiał. Jeszcze kilka dni temu wyglądał na zirytowanego, zmęczonego i przestraszonego, a dzisiaj, siedział naprzeciwko niej i bił od niego spokój i opanowanie. Nawet złośliwy półuśmiech nie psuł tego obrazu. Zagryzła wnętrze policzka nie znajdując żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia tej zmiany. Nie rozumiała również, czemu, na Merlina, nie zaczął jej w swoim stylu obrażać i wyśmiewać, za to pomógł jej. I tak, rzucił prześmiewczy komentarz, ale nie było w jego tonie zwykłej zawiści, tylko rozbawienie i sarkazm. Mieszał jej w głowie siedząc na zakurzonej podłodze, w środku pokoju pełnego gratów, z roztrzepanymi włosami i podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli, wyglądając tak zwyczajnie. Spojrzała na jego blade przedramiona, zatrzymując spojrzenie trochę dłużej na czarnym tuszu odcinającym się od skóry i lekko czerwonej, długiej bliźnie ciągnącej się tuż obok. Skrzywiła się, czując coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia, i podniosła wzrok na jego tęczówki, które już nie lśniły. Teraz były matowe i puste, a usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię.

Pozwalał jej na siebie patrzeć. Czuł jak orzechowe oczy powoli i dokładnie badają całą jego osobę. Ciekawiło go, do jakich wniosków doszła analizując go tak otwarcie, bez grama zawahania. Jakby patrzenie na swojego wroga, swoją nemezis, wśród wirującego kurzu było czymś zupełnie normalnym. Cisza, która między nimi zapadła nie była męcząca, ani niezręczna. Była dziwnie przyjemna, mimo oceniającego spojrzenia. Pozwolił sobie na ponowne rysowanie kształtów na kurzu, jednak nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Dlatego mógł dokładnie wskazać moment, kiedy zwróciła uwagę na odsłoniętą skórę lewego przedramienia. Spiął się, mimowolnie zaciskając usta, gdy twarz Granger przeciął grymas. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Utkwił puste spojrzenie gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wyraz jej twarzy, przyglądał się dziwaczniej rzeźbie, coraz mocniej zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, która zaprzestała wirowania nad podłogą.

\- Tak, wiem. Jestem obślizgłym Śmierciojadem, najgorszym z najgorszych, takich jak ja powinno się od razu zabijać, bla bla bla... Daruj sobie, spetryfikuj mnie i zaciągnij do dyrektora lub lepiej, od razu do Ministerstwa – mruknął, dla efektu odrzucając różdżkę w jej stronę. – Jestem nieuzbrojony, nie zamierzam stawiać oporu. No dalej Granger, na co czekasz? – mówił, w końcu przenosząc wzrok na jej twarz. I przez moment mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł na niej cień rozbawienia, jednak już po chwili zastąpił go smutek i żal. Warknął na to cicho, odwracając twarz. Mógł wytrzymać największe obrazy, był pewny, że również tortury nie byłyby trudne do zniesienia. Ale jednego nie mógł i nie chciał znosić nigdy, a to właśnie malowało się na twarzy Gryfonki. Litość. Nienawidził dawniej i wyglądało na to, że teraz również, litowania się nad nim. Miał swoją dumę, jedyne, co mu pozostało i co zamierzał pielęgnować. A litość była jak trutka.

Cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach nie była tą samą ciszą. Teraz była ciężka, oblepiała ich niczym miód, spływając po karkach i spinając mięśnie. Draco badał wzory powstałe bez udziału jego myśli na brudnej posadzce, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Czuł palące spojrzenie na swojej twarzy, gdyby mogło pewnie wypaliłoby mu dziurę w czole, ale nie podniósł wzroku. Nie wykonał też żadnego gestu żeby zasłonić swoje przedramiona. To była część tego, kim był czy się to komuś podobało czy nie. Nie zamierzał niczego ukrywać, ani obnosić się z czymkolwiek. To po prostu tam było, pod jego skórą, odznaczające się czernią na jasnym tle. Wieczne przypomnienie o tym, kim inni chcieli, aby był.

\- Przepraszam...

Poderwał głowę gwałtownie, gdy szept dotarł do jego uszu. Siedziała przed nim, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na niego wzrokiem tak pełnym skruchy, że aż sapnął. Był zdezorientowany, spodziewał się raczej, że zacznie krzyczeć, skrzeli w niego zaklęciem i pomoże skończyć jego marny żywot doprowadzając go przed oblicze Ministra. Znów go zaskoczyła, do tego stopnia, że nie panując nad sobą parsknął śmiechem. Wydawała się to być doskonała reakcja na tą surrealistyczną sytuację.

\- Za co ty mnie przepraszasz, Granger? – wydusił, starając się uspokoić. Musiał śnić, skoro dziewczyna zamiast zezłościć się na jego reakcję, jeszcze bardzie skurczyła się w sobie. To było interesujące. – No dalej wyksztuś to z siebie.

\- Te blizny, to moja wina... Tak bardzo cię przepraszam... - szeptała gorączkowo, zawzięcie starając się odgonić łzy. Nie była pewna, dlaczego widok świeżo zasklepionych ran tak na nią zadziałał. Czuła się winna, miała nieodparte wrażenie, że to z jakiegoś powodu ona była winowajcą. Jej logiczny umysł nie mógł nic na to poradzić, uczucia były silniejsze niż racjonalizm.

Draco przez chwilę patrzył na nią jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. Nie mógł pojąć skąd w tej inteligentnej dziewczynie zrodziła się myśl, że blizny były jej winą.

\- Głupia dziewucho, to nie była i nie jest twoja wina. O ile dobrze wiem, to dzieło Pottera, a ty, wybacz, nie wyglądasz na mężczyznę – zakpił, kręcąc głową. – Poza tym, lubię je. I to ja powinienem ci podziękować, a nie ty przepraszać – mruknął, bezwiednie przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po wypukłej linii tuż obok Mrocznego Znaku.

\- Lubisz je? Podziękować?

Jeśli wcześniej twierdził, że irytowanie tej dziewczyny jest zabawne, tak w tym momencie zmienił zdanie. Doprowadzanie jej do stanu całkowitego niezrozumienia było po tysiąckroć lepsze. Kąciki ust uniosły się bez udziału jego woli, przełamując twarz w delikatnym, rozbawionym uśmiechu. Naturalne reakcje, do których nie był przyzwyczajony coraz bardziej mu się podobały. Dopóki jej nie zrzucił, nie czuł jak niewygodna była maska.

\- Tak lubię, przypominają mi o czymś. I tak, podziękować.

\- Ale, za co podziękować? – Czuła się kompletnie zdezorientowana. Nie lubiła tego uczucia, nie lubiła czegoś nie wiedzieć. A na dodatek Malfoy wyglądał jakby świetnie się bawił oglądając ją w takim stanie.

\- Za przypomnienie – odpowiedział prosto, wzruszając ramionami. I Hermiona nie wiedziała, co zdziwiło ją bardziej. To proste stwierdzenie czy tak niepodobny do niego gest.

Gapiła się na chłopaka z lekko uchylonymi ustami i oczami wyrażającymi tylko zagubienie. Chciała dowiedzieć się, co miał na myśl, ale mina Malfoya dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej na ten temat. Jego długie palce gładziły bliznę, prawie z namaszczeniem, a na ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Tego było dla niej za dużo. Wstała tak szybko, że przez chwilę zakręciło się jej w głowie. Otrzepała spódnicę z kurzu i rzucając chłopakowi ostatnie spojrzenie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Musiała sobie poukładać kilka rzeczy, a w jego towarzystwie czuła się jakby jej rozum wyjechał na wakacje. Nie było to dobre, w żadnym wypadku. Ale, gdy zamykała za sobą ciężkie drzwi prowadzące do Pokoju Życzeń, zdała sobie sprawę, jest dziwnie odprężona. Napięcie kumulujące się od tygodni, jeśli nie miesięcy w jej ciele zniknęło, pozostawiając tylko spokój. Pokręciła głową i nie roztrząsając tego dłużej ruszyła w stronę biblioteki.

 

~*~

 

Draco czuł, że to nie było ich ostatnie spotkanie, dlatego wcale nie był zdziwiony tym, że kilka dni później, gdy znów spokojnie oddawał się kontemplacji cholernej szafki, spokojną ciszę przerwał zanany mu głos.

\- Znowu tutaj jesteś Malfoy?

Obdarzył dziewczynę długim spojrzeniem, po czym nieśpiesznie zawiesił wzrok na szafce. W kieszeni jego spodni znajdował się list od ciotki, w którym wręcz żądała rezultatów z naprawy. Musiał zacząć cokolwiek robić, żeby dać im złudne poczucie posuwania się do przodu z reparacją. Jednak tak bardzo jak wiedział, że nie ma wyboru, tak bardzo nie chciało mu się ruszyć nawet małym paluszkiem. Ostatnie dni spędził na snuciu się z kąta w kąt, zagubiony w swoich myślach, wsłuchujący się w melodię ze snu. Podśmiewywał się pod nosem z Zabiniego i Severusa, którzy wychodzili ze skóry by dowiedzieć się, co się z nim dzieje, z czego ten pierwszy był dużo bardziej irytujący i zabawny zarazem. I to nie tak, że im nie ufał, jednak nie był gotowy podzielić się nowym sobą z nikim. To jeszcze nie był odpowiedni czas, dlatego z niechęcią zakładał popękaną maskę starając się powtarzać wyuczone ruchy i miny. Pamięć ciała była czymś zadziwiającym, wszystko przychodziło mu naturalnie, jednak on sam czuł się jak w źle skrojonym ubraniu. To już dłużej nie był on. Dlatego tak cenił sobie chwile, kiedy wszyscy zostawiali go w spokoju po haśle, że idzie zająć się swoim zadaniem. Siadał wtedy naprzeciwko Szafki Zniknięć i czytał, bądź myślał.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości i kątem oka zarejestrował, że Gryfonka usiadła na podłodze w takiej samej pozycji jak ostatnim razem, ale trochę bliżej. Albo po prostu mu się wydawało.

\- Jak widać... - mruknął pod jej uważnym spojrzeniem. Sam pozwolił sobie zerknąć, uśmiechem kwitując delikatną zmarszczkę między brwiami. Westchnął na wpół cierpiętniczo na wpół z rozbawieniem. Wciąż była ciekawską dziewuchą, mimo upływających lat i rzeczywistości, w jakiej przyszło im żyć, ten ognik ciekawości w niej nie zgasł. Pamiętał ten wyraz twarzy z ich pierwszego roku i pozwalał sobie myśleć, że był on zwiastunem ciekawego zagadnienia do rozpracowania. Ciepłe uczucie rozpaliło się w środku, na myśl, że to on sam wciąż był obiektem jej zainteresowania. – Pytaj Granger, bo za chwilę eksplodujesz z tej ciekawości.

Przez chwilę przygryzała wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się nad jego otwartością. Coraz mniej przypominał chłopaka, którego znała od ponad pięciu lat, choć zauważyła, że wciąż stara się utrzymywać swoją maskę, gdy jest wśród ludzi. Szczególnie wtedy, jednak miała wrażenie, że tutaj, pomiędzy starymi podręcznikami i innymi niepotrzebnymi i zapomnianymi klamotami był bardziej sobą niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że obserwowała go, żeby udowodnić Harry'emu, że się myli w swoich przypuszczeniach. I może rzeczywiście tak było na początku, jednak wszystko zmieniło się pewnego deszczowego dnia, kiedy natknęła się na Malfoya w rzadko używanym korytarzu, zapatrzonego w rozmazany krajobraz i prawdziwszego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Potrząsnęła głową odganiając niechciane myśli i skupiła wzrok na chłopaku. Przyszła tu w konkretnym celu i nie miała zamiaru odpuścić.

\- Co knujesz? – Jeśli zdziwiło go bezpośrednie pytanie nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę z czymś dziwnym w oczach, po czym po raz kolejny zawiesił wzrok na starej szafie stojącej naprzeciwko niego. Czekała cierpliwie, aż zdecyduje się odezwać.

Toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Z jednej strony chciał posłać ją do diabła, olać pytanie bądź zmienić temat. Z drugiej jednak miał dość duszenia w sobie tego wszystkiego, i jeśli ryzykownym było wyjawienie wszystkiego właśnie tej dziewczynie, wydawało się najodpowiedniejszym wyjściem. Miał przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, chociaż gdzieś pod powierzchnią skóry czaił się strach. Nie chciał się bać, zbyt długo żył w strachu i poddawał się mu podczas podejmowania decyzji. Nie wyszedł na tym dobrze, właśnie strach doprowadził go do tego miejsca.

Przejechał dłonią po twarzy podejmując decyzję. Jeśli przeczucie go myliło będzie martwić się później. Teraz chciał po prostu zrzucić z barków odrobinę ciężaru, który przygniatał go każdego dnia coraz bardziej.

\- Widzisz tą szafę – spytał nie odrywając wzroku od starego mebla. Pozwolił sobie na stwierdzenie, że była to jedna z brzydszych szaf, jakie widział, ale nie podzielił się nim z dziewczyną.

\- Nie da się jej nie zauważyć, ale co to ma do rzeczy? – sarknęła, opierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach i wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

\- Z tej szafy, jakkolwiek to brzmi, za kilka miesięcy rozpocznie się atak Śmierciożerców na Hogwart.

\- Nie możesz mówić poważnie – szepnęła przenosząc swoje spojrzenie z chłopaka na mebel i z powrotem.

Coś zimnego ścisnęło go wewnątrz, gdy cień zawodu zatańczył w oczach Gryfonki, jednak skoro powiedział A, to powie również B.

\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, Granger. I proszę cię, zanim cokolwiek powiesz, daj mi skończyć – cicha prośba zamknęła wpółotwarte usta, gotowe do wypuszczenia lawiny słow. Znów ją zaskoczył i zszokował. Gdyby nie sytuacja, uśmiechnąłby się z satysfakcją. – Mebel, który stoi przed nami jest jednym z pary zwanej Szafkami Zniknięć. Z tego, co mi wiadomo na świecie istnieją tylko dwie, ta tutaj i jej siostra w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa. Właśnie tego szukałem, gdy śledziliście mnie w sierpniu na Pokątnej. Tak widziałem was, nie jesteście najlepsi w śledzeniu. Wracając jednak do szafki, to pozwala ona na przenoszenie przedmiotów i ludzi pomiędzy jedną a drugą. Muszę przyznać, że to naprawdę nieodpowiednie ze strony dyrektora trzymać coś takiego w zamku, szczególnie po incydencie między Grahamem Montague i wiewiorzymi bliźniakami – nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiej uszczypliwej uwagi o członkach swojej ulubionej czarodziejskiej rodziny. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego Dumbledore jej po tym nie zlikwidował, ale chyba powinienem mu podziękować, bo ułatwił mi zadanie. – Teraz czekała go trudniejsza część, bo o ile sama idea istnienia i funkcjonowania Szafek mogła być ciekawa i łatwa do opowiedzenia, tak temat jego przeklętego zadania taki nie był. – Zadanie, misja, zwał jak zwał, to tak szczerze odrobinę wina Pottera i całej waszej zgrai, która udała się do Ministerstwa pod koniec zeszłego roku. Cóż, obwiniałem was za to przez dość długi czas, szczególnie, gdy w nagrodę za wasze wyczyny wypalono mi to. – Uniósł lewą rękę pozwalając by światło zatańczyło na czarnych liniach wyrytych na bladej skórze. – Chociaż tak naprawdę, dostałem to dzieło sztuki z powodu porażki mojego ojca. Jak to pięknie ujęto, miałem pomóc odzyskać honor rodziny, wykonując powierzone mi zadanie i wracając w chwale. – Zaśmiał się bez humoru, na wspomnienie rozpaczy w oczach matki. – Misja samobójcza, z góry skazana na porażkę. On to wie, ja to wiem, wszyscy to wiedzą. Misja niemożliwa do wykonania, jako kara za klęskę. Dostałem za zadanie wprowadzenie Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu, czego już pewnie się domyśliłaś, w końcu jesteś inteligentna, ale to nie wszystko. Zupełnie jakby to nie było wystarczająco trudne, jest też druga część. Część, która mówi, że mam zabić dyrektora – urwał po raz pierwszy od dawna czując jak z jego barków spada ciężar. Złapał urywany oddech i potarł oczy palcami, zatapiając je później we włosach. – Rozkazał mi zabić dyrektora, rozumiesz to? – Wybuchł pustym śmiechem na absurdalność całej sytuacji. Siedział na brudnej podłodze i wyjawiał filarowi Jasnej Strony plany Czarnego Pana. Oczekując zrozumienia, wsparcia. Pomocy. Cholernie chciał, żeby ta dziewczyna nie straciła wiary w niego, nie chciał widzieć tego po raz kolejny w jej oczach, dlatego z uporem wpatrywał się w przeklętą szafkę. Wziął drżący oddech kontynuując. – Właśnie, dlatego za kilka tygodni Śmierciożercy pojawią się w Hogwarcie, chociaż mogliby wcześniej, bo naprawienie tego rupiecia to bułka z masłem. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym wpuścić ich w tym momencie, ale nie chcę. Może nie mam wyboru, jeśli chodzi o zrobienie tego, ale mam wybór, gdy chodzi o czas, kiedy to się stanie. Dlatego właśnie tutaj siedzę. Sprawiam pozory, udając, że wytrwale pracuję nad naprawą a tak naprawdę nie robię nic w tym kierunku. Nie robię też nic by temu zapobiec. – Podniósł się na nogi, czując nieprzyjemne ciągnięcie w miejscu gdzie miał blizny i spojrzał na siedzącą w ciszy dziewczynę. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte a usta zaciśnięte. Między brwiami widniała mała zmarszczka. Podejmowała decyzję, wiedział to i nie mógł pozwolić by zrobiła cokolwiek bez poznania całej historii. – Zanim pobiegniesz z tym do Pottera i Dumbledore'a wiedz, że jeśli nie wykonam zadania bądź zdradzę plany komukolwiek, co de facto właśnie zrobiłem, Czarny Pan zabije jedyną osobę, która mnie kochała. Jeśli mi się nie powiedzie zabije moją matkę, każąc mi patrzeć na jej powolną śmierć, po czym łaskawie zabije również mnie. Myślę, że gdyby mój ojciec nie siedział zamknięty w Azkabanie, w razie mojego niepowodzenia zabiłby również jego, aby wymazać Malfoyów z powierzchni ziemni. – Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, po czym przystanął i bez odwracania się wyszeptał. – Dlatego zanim cokolwiek z tym zrobisz pomyśl czy chcesz być współwinna czyjejś śmierci. I przepraszam...

Zniknął między rupieciami, zostawiając zszokowaną Hermionę wpatrującą się ze zgrozą w niewinnie wyglądającą szafkę.

 

~*~

 

Nie było łatwo go zaskoczyć. Posiadał analityczny umysł, był sprytny, zuchwały, z wyprzedzeniem planował i organizował wszystkie swoje działania, mając na uwadze cały wachlarz możliwych sytuacji, od tych najbardziej prawdopodobnych do tych zupełnie absurdalnych. Jednak tego się nie spodziewał. Był pewny, że już następnego dnia po zdradzeniu Granger planów Czarnego Pana, zostanie postawiony przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości i zajmie przytulną celę tuż obok swojego ojca, lub przynajmniej zostanie zaproszony na pogadankę do dyrektora. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Ani następnego dnia, ani kolejnego, ani nawet po upływie kilkunastu dni. Żadnych aurorów wyciągających go w hańbie z Wielkiej Sali, żadnego Dumbledore'a oferującego swoją pomoc. Nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko orzechowe tęczówki przyglądające mu się bacznie przez cały czas. Nie spodziewał się tego. I wytrąciło go to z równowagi na tyle skutecznie, że po chwilowym otępieniu starał się porozmawiać z Gryfonką. Próbował wszystkich możliwych sposobów na spotkanie się z dziewczyną w cztery oczy, lecz jego ślizgoński spryt na nic się zdał, jeśli chodziło o gryfoński upór. Granger unikała go jak ognia, nigdy nie chodząc samej, znikając, gdy tylko ruszał w jej stronę, pozostawiając po sobie tylko aromat jaśminowych perfum i szybki stukot obcasów o stare, kamienne posadzki. Zupełnie jakby wyczuwała, że się zbliżał, lub potrafiła stać się niewidzialna na zawołanie. Te uniki jednak nie wpływały zupełnie na fakt, ze czuł się obserwowany i wiedział, miał pewność, że to właśnie jej oczy go śledzą, nawet, jeśli podążał pustym korytarzem. Zaprzestał swoich prób nawiązania z nią kontaktu po awanturze urządzonej mu przez panią Prince i doszedł do wniosku, że teraz kolej na krok Gryfonki. On swój już wykonał, więc teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać.

Siedział na swoim stałym miejscu, opierając głowę o stos książek – kilka z nich nawet przeczytał w akcie totalnego znudzenia. Palce wystukiwały na udzie rytm wygrywany przez melodię w jego głowie. Analizował wydarzenia sprzed kilku chwil, kiedy to w końcu udało mu się dokonać postępu w naprawie szafki i wysłać ciotce ptaszka transmutowanego z kawałka kartki. Podróż dla niego skończyła się w postaci kupki pierza, dlatego cieszył się, że nie użył prawdziwego, żywego obiektu. Cała akcja miała na celu pokazanie, że ciężko pracuje nad reparacją prywatnego wejścia Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu, jednak jeszcze nie było to możliwe. Prychnął pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie, co zrobiłaby z nim ciotka gdyby dowiedziała się o małym przekręcie. W porównaniu z tym, co szykował dla niego Czarny Pan, byłyby to wręcz przyjemne łaskotki. Zawsze był sarkastyczny i mimo rozbicia maski to pozostało bez zmian, z czego się cieszył. Jednak ostatnio zaczął podchodzić do swojej sytuacji w sposób sarkastyczny. Miał do wyboru załamać się, albo przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że najdalej za trzy miesiące będzie wąchał kwiatki od spodu. Wolał drugą wersję. Wydawała się łatwiejsza do przełknięcia.

\- Malfoy.

Wzdrygnął się, wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań przez cichy głos i tylko resztki samokontroli pozwoliły mu powstrzymać niemęski pisk. Podniósł powieki, spoglądając na przybysza badawczo. Nie mógł nic poradzić na krzywy uśmiech, który przeciął jego twarz ma widok Gryfonki stojącej przy dziwacznym posągu.

\- Granger. – Kiwnął głową na powitanie, podnosząc się ociężale z podłogi. – Trochę ci to zajęło, ale mogłem się tego spodziewać. – Prychnął patrząc wymownie na różdżkę, którą nerwowo ściskała w dłoni.

Po raz kolejny poczuła się zdezorientowana spokojem od niego bijącym. Zupełnie jakby to wszystko nie dotyczyło go bezpośrednio. Jakby był tylko postronnym obserwatorem a nie świadomym swoje beznadziejnej sytuacji młodym człowiekiem. Stał przed nią wyprostowany, z twarzą wykrzywioną w złośliwym grymasie jednak ze spokojem w oczach. Jakby był pogodzony z porażką. Coś w niej drgnęło na tą myśl, niedorzeczną w swojej prostocie. Na jej widok poddał się, chęć walki zniknęła pozostawiając po sobie tylko akceptację. Tak nie powinno być, to nie był ten uparty, dążący po trupach do celu chłopak.

\- Pozwól sobie pomóc – szepnęła, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Mimo wszystko wolała być gotowa każdą ewentualność. Może wyglądał jakby się poddał, ale to wciąż był Malfoy i nawet, jeśli się zmienił, nie mogła nie brać tego pod uwagę. Gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy majaczył podziw do jego sprytu i tego jak umiał manipulować ludźmi by osiągnąć swój cel. Dla Hermiony była to czarna magia – niefortunne porównanie musiała to przyznać – była zbyt prostolinijna, aby zagłębiać się w knowania. Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając niepotrzebne w tej chwili rozważania i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Spokojne stalowe spojrzenie przeszywało ją na wskroś, jakby czegoś szukał. Odwzajemniła się tym samym, dostrzegając gdzieś pod akceptacją strzępy strachu, okruchy nadziei i dumę. Gruby mur zbudowany z dumy i zawziętości. Musiała się przez niego przebić. Musiała do niego dotrzeć. Musiała go uratować. Prawie zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy ta myśl uderzyła w nią z całą swoją niszczącą siłą, rozbijając na kawałeczki wszystkie inne i lokując się w centrum jej umysłu niczym pan i władca w końcu wychodzący z ukrycia. – Po prostu pozwól sobie pomóc. - Nie mogła nic poradzić na błagalną nutę, która mimo wszelkich prób zabrzmiała w jej głosie.

\- Mnie nie da się pomóc, Granger – prychnął, kręcąc głową i odrywając spojrzenie od jej oczu, lokując je gdzieś między szafką i kupą tego, co wyglądało na rozpuszczone kociołki. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć w jej oczy, czuł się jakby czytała z niego jak z otwartej księgi, czuł się odsłonięty, prawie nagi pod jej spojrzeniem. – Ty nie możesz mi pomóc.

Nie łatwo go było zaskoczyć. Był gotowy na wysłuchanie i wyśmianie przemowy Gryfonki, którą zapewne miała na końcu języka. Nie mogła mu pomóc i chociaż sama idea tego, że chciała rozpalała coś dziwnego jego wnętrzu to było to za mało. Za mało by zaryzykować wszystko, i za dużo, aby stracić całkowicie nadzieję. Jednak, gdy kątem oka widział jak dziewczyna nabiera powietrza i otwiera usta, aby zacząć swój wykład inny głos zabrzmiał tuż obok. Gdyby nie resztki samokontroli wpajanej przez lata, zapewne leżałby teraz na posadzce, jednak jedyną jego reakcją było zbyt szybkie przekręcenie głowy w stronę gdzie stał niespodziewany gość. Ciche słowa odbijały się echem w głowie Draco mieszając z donośnie rozbrzmiewającą melodią, gdy patrzył kalkulującym wzrokiem na dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Być może panna Granger nie może panu pomóc, panie Malfoy, ale wydaje mi się, że ja mogę mieć dla pana interesującą propozycję.

 

~*~

 

Obserwowanie kropli deszczu rozbijających się o szybę i mknących w dół w szaleńczym wyścigu było bardzo wciągającym zajęciem. Szczególnie w tej chwili, gdy ze wszystkich sił starał się ignorować badawcze spojrzenie wwiercające się w jego plecy. Wiedział, że czas, który dostał na przemyślenie właśnie się kończył, a oferta niedługo wygaśnie. Nie był naiwny, chociaż czasem mógł za takiego uchodzić, zwłaszcza, kiedy ślepo podążał za słowami swojego ojca. Wiedział doskonale, że dyrektor miał jakiś głębszy interes w złożeniu takiej propozycji. I był pewny, że go nie pozna. Brodaty mężczyzna z dłonią sczerniałą od klątwy coraz gwałtowniej oplatającej jego ciało nigdy nie wyjawiłby powodów swoich działań. Gdy o to spytał, – bo nie byłby sobą gdyby tego nie zrobił, zbył go stwierdzeniem, że to wszystko dla większego dobra. Nie spodziewał się niczego więcej po starcu.

Po spotkaniu w Pokoju Życzeń dostał tydzień do namysłu. Siedem dni, które spędził odganiając się od Granger i analizując sytuację. Dziewczyna wzięła sobie za cel przekonanie go do zgody nie zważając na nic. Była uparta, ale nie mógł się na nią złościć, gdy widział nadzieję w jej oczach. Nie żeby nie chciał posłać jej do diabła, po prostu tego nie zrobił, zbywając ją za każdym razem, gdy poruszała ten temat. To była jego decyzja i żeby ją podjąć musiał przemyśleć wszystko. Widział, co prawda więcej plusów niż minusów, jednak nie znaczyło to nic w ogólnym zarysie sytuacji, w której pojawiało się za dużo niewiadomych jak na jego gust. Wszystko mogło pójść nie tak i odwrócić się przeciwko Draco. Nie mógł przestać kalkulować, było to zbyt zakorzenione w jego osobowości. Jednak w tym wypadku nawet najdokładniejsze kalkulacje kończyły się podobnym wynikiem. Zapatrzył się na rozmazany krajobraz. Od początku był przegrany, skazany na porażkę. Zupełnie jak Syzyf - ostatnio dostała się w jego ręce zniszczona książka z mugolską mitologią i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ta postać i jej wieczny bezowocny wysiłek był tak bardzo do jego własnego. A skoro rezultat zawsze był taki sam, kto mu zabroni uchwycić się ostatniej deski ratunku? Nawet, jeśli wszystko pójdzie nie tak jak powinno, jego los nie będzie już gorszy od tego, który czeka go w tym momencie. Westchnął głęboko, wiedząc, że podjął decyzję. W gruncie rzeczy, od tygodnia znał odpowiedź na pytanie dyrektora, jednak miał nadzieję, że znajdzie dostatecznie dobry powód by jej nie udzielać. Nie znalazł. Odwrócił się twarzą do starca i splótł ręce na piersi opierając się o zimny parapet.

\- Zgadzam się. – Jego głos był pewny, co zdziwiło samego Draco. Obawiał się drżenia, był na nie przygotowany. Nie pojawiło się, z czego wewnętrznie się cieszył. Nie chciał być postrzegany jak ktoś słaby. Szczególnie nie w takim momencie.

\- Wiesz, co robić Draco. – Dumbledore wydawał się zbyt zadowolony z podjętej przez niego decyzji. Jego niebieskie tęczówki migotały zza szkieł okularów połówek za bardzo jak na gust młodego Malfoya.

\- Wolałbym, żebyśmy pozostali przy Panie Malfoy, dyrektorze – sarknął odpychając się od parapetu. – Nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby się spoufalać. – Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je cicho spoglądając na spiralną klatkę schodową przed sobą. Postawił krok na najwyższym stopniu uruchamiając cały mechanizm i tuż przed tym jak zniknął na obniżających się schodach spojrzał na mężczyznę wciąż siedzącego za masywnym biurkiem z zadowoleniem zauważając, że zadowolenie powoli znikało z jego twarzy. – I tak, dyrektorze, wiem dokładnie, co robić – rzucił ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach. Nikt nie kazał mu przecież lubić tego starego pryka posyłającego na śmierć pionki w swojej grze o „większe dobro".

 

~*~

 

Godziny spędzone na samotnym siedzeniu w Pokoju Życzeń odeszły w zapomnienie zaledwie kilka dni po rozmowie z dyrektorem, nie dlatego, że Draco tego chciał, lecz z powodu upartej Gryfonki, która pojawiała się tam praktycznie za każdym razem gdy potrzebował wytchnienia. Jej obecność była irytująca a skanujące go spojrzenie wytrącało go z równowagi. I mimo ciętych uwag, nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń i zdenerwowanych warknięć, którymi częstował ją za każdym razem ona wciąż wracała. Z kolejnym dniami siadała coraz bliżej, rozkładając wokół siebie notatki bądź wyciągając z torby grubą książkę. Poza kilkoma uszczypliwymi uwagami przez większość czasu cisza była ich towarzyszem. Jednak dla Draco to nie była cisza, gdyż w jego głowie wciąż na nowo odtwarzała się nieznana melodia. I chociaż był zirytowany nie wiedząc, czym ona jest, przynosiła mu ukojenie. Nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale potrzebował tego. Cicha obecność Granger i melodia grana w jego wnętrzu uspokajały napięte nerwy, ściągały ciężar z ramion. Bo, mimo iż uparcie starał się przekonać siebie i wszystkich wokoło, że nie potrzebuje nikogo, to nie była prawda. Nikt nie chce być sam, kiedy problemy spadają na głowę niczym głazy rzucane przez olbrzymy. Bezlitośnie miażdżą wszystko na swej drodze, rozbijając w drobny mak marzenia i plany. Jedyne, co pozostaje to suche zgliszcza, szare i puste. I uczucie bezradności. Obezwładniające. Uciskające na klatkę piersiową, napinające mięśnie, przyśpieszające pracę serca i mącące myśli. W takich momentach, kiedy wydaje się, że może być już tylko gorzej obecność kogoś obok jest jak haust czystego powietrza po długim przebywaniu pod wodą. I choć Draco nie chciał tego przyznać nawet w myślach, właśnie tym była dla niego obecność Granger. Czymś, co pozwalało mu oddychać, uporządkować myśli i uspokoić się wewnętrznie.

Dni powoli mijały nieustannie przybliżając nieuniknione. Miał coraz mniej wymówek, które mógłby wcisnąć ciotce, gdy ta pytała o postępy. Nie mógł tego odwlekać nie wiadomo jak długo, bo, choć mówił, że to on decyduje, tak naprawdę nie było to zależne od Draco. Był pionkiem. Stworzonym by wykonywać rozkazy, o czym od czasu do czasu przypominało my pieczenie rozchodzące się od lewego przedramienia. W takich chwilach Granger patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem a on prychał, każąc jej zachować takie spojrzenia dla Weasley'a. Wtedy zaczynali się kłócić, – bo tak, zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy, a kłótnie odciągały go skutecznie od myślenia o pewnym bardzo zirytowanym gadzim lordzie. Przepełnione sarkazmem i dowcipną ironią konwersacje stały się czymś, na co czekał z niecierpliwością. Każde słowo padające z ust dziewczyny utwierdzało go w przekonaniu jak niewiele o niej wiedział i jak pochopnie ją oceniał. Wyuczone na pamięć formułki były tylko wierzchołkiem całej wiedzy, jaką gromadziła sumiennie. Miała własne opinie, których umiała bronić z zaciętością godną lwicy strzegącej swoich młodych. Ich dyskusje na kontrowersyjne tematy były pełne pasji i tak zacięte, że powietrze trzeszczało od unoszącej się w nim magii. Musiał przyznać, że jej argumenty w kilku przypadkach sprawiły, że zmienił swoje spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy, a kiedy to jemu udało się wywołać na twarzy dziewczyny zmieszany i zamyślony wyraz, który oznaczał, że jest o krok od przyznania mu racji, pozwalał sobie na mentalne poklepanie się po plechach. Bo Granger potrafiła przyznać się do błędu w rozumowaniu bądź braków w wiedzy, co chyba zaskoczyło go najbardziej. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna uważa się za nieomylną, jednak, kiedy ta poprosiła podczas jednej z bardziej zażartych dyskusji o wyjaśnienie kilku pojęci i koncepcji dotyczących Czarne Magii zaciął się wpatrując się w nią jak w trzygłowego jednorożca. Rozmawiali więc, pozwalając sobie na wplecenie szczegółów z własnego życia. Tak Draco dowiedział się, że była jedynaczką, jej rodzice byli czymś w rodzaju magomedyków odpowiedzialnych za zęby. I że jeszcze całkiem niedawno Granger była zazdrosna o Weasley'a i Brown będąc przekonaną, że jest zakochana w rudym chłopaku, dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, że sobie to wmówiła i po prostu nieznosi blondwłosej laluni. Młody Malfoy skwitował to wybuchem najszczerszego w ostatnim czasie śmiechu i stwierdzeniem, że zawsze czuł niechęć do blondynek. Zauważył iskierki w orzechowych oczach tuż przed tym, gdy dziewczyna zaśmiała się dźwięcznie a jego żołądek wykonał perfekcyjnego fikołka. Miał wrażenie, że dźwięk ten wypełnił go do ostatniej komórki jego ciała, a melodia krążąca po myślach stała się głośniejsza. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Granger, rejestrując każdy szczegół, który wypalał się w jego pamięci na trwałe. Wciąż na nią patrzył, gdy się uspokoiła czując na sobie spojrzenie chłopaka, które było tak nowe i pełne czegoś nieznanego i intensywnego, że zarumieniła się wracając pośpiesznie do zapomnianej księgi leżącej na kolanach i starając się zasłonić czerwień włosami. Sam uśmiechnął się tylko delikatnie, pozwalając by nowe uczucie krążyło pod jego skórą i również wrócił do przerwanej lektury. Co jakiś czas podnosił wzrok i zawsze napotykał na błyszczące, orzechowe spojrzenie i delikatny uśmiech, na który odpowiadał tym samym.

Tygodnie względnego spokoju dobiegały końca, czuł to z każdą mijającą minutą. Czas uciekał mu jak piasek pomiędzy palcami. To zadziwiające jak szybko przychodzi to, na co nie czekamy, co chcielibyśmy odsunąć jak najdalej, opóźnić bądź sprawić, żeby się nie wydarzyło. Jedno mrugnięcie powiekami i to już. Znowu, gdy wyczekujemy czegoś z utęsknieniem czas jakby zwalnia swój bieg, ciągnąc się niczym śluz z gumochłona. Za szybko, zdecydowanie za szybko nastał dzień, kiedy musiał wykonać swoje zadanie. Pokój Życzeń nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak mały jak w tym momencie, gdy stał naprzeciwko Szafki Zniknięć zaciskając dłoń na różdżce. Miał wrażenie, że ściany zbliżają się, próbują go zgnieść, zmienić w krwawą papkę. Nie mógł oddychać, czując ciężar na piersi, zupełnie jakby usiadł na nim olbrzym blokując dopływ tlenu. Nie chciał tego robić, tak bardzo nie chciał, że aż bolało. Prawie fizyczny ból obezwładniał, mącił myśli. Melodia rozbrzmiewała w jego głowie nad wyraz głośno, jednak tym razem nie przynosiła ukojenia. Skupił się z całych sił i wyciągnął przed siebie drżącą dłoń. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Słowa zaklęcia odblokowującego załaskotały go w język, zatańczyły na zaciśniętych wargach, jednak nie opuściły jego ust. Zgiął się w pół opuszczając różdżkę i pozwalając by suchy szloch wydarł się na zewnątrz. Nie da rady tego zrobić, był za słaby. Swąd palonego koca wypełnił mu płuca, wpychając go w spirale wspomnień. Nie czuł tego zapachu od bardzo dawna, dlatego teraz wydawał się jeszcze bardziej odstręczający i ciężki. Przylegający do skóry i plamiący duszę czernią. Melodia ucichła zupełnie zostawiając go w ciszy przerywanej jedynie drżącym oddechem i szaleńczym biciem serca.

\- Nie dam rady... Nie dam rady... - mamrotał, przyciskając dłonie do twarzy w rozpaczy. Nie mógł tego zrobić wiedząc jak wiele istnień zostanie wystawionych na niebezpieczeństwo. Wiedząc, że ona będzie w pierwszej linii, nie mógł. – Nie dam rady! – krzyknął, a echo zwielokrotniło jego słowa.

\- Dasz radę.

Ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu tak niespodziewanie, że upuścił różdżkę. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę z czystym zdziwieniem. Nie powinno jej tu być, nie powinna widzieć go w takim stanie. Tak złamanego, odsłoniętego i bezradnego. Tak ludzkiego w jej oczach, w których czaiła się siła i pewność. Nie mogąc wytrzymać tego spojrzenia odwrócił twarz zaciskając powieki. Oddychał głęboko czując jak swąd koca wypełnia mu płuca wżerając się w tkanki, niszcząc od środka. Cisza boleśnie wbijała się w uszy, nie było już melodii, która trzymała go w pionie. Nie sądził, że za nią zatęskni. Usłyszał głębokie, zirytowane westchnięcie, a przyjemny, ciepły ciężar zniknął z jego ramienia. Poczuł chłód przeszywający jego ciało, na co niekontrolowanie zadrżał.

Ciszę przerwał świst różdżki i dźwięk rozrywanego materiału. Draco poczuł jak lewy rękaw koszuli pęka odsłaniając bladą skórę i mroczny znak. Zanim zdążył choćby pomyśleć ciepłe palce owinęły się wokół jego prawego nadgarstka i przeniosły jego dłoń na lewe przedramię. Spojrzał na dziewczynę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Co...?

Wtedy to poczuł. Wypukła, delikatna faktura blizny. Przejechał po niej palcami, nie odrywając spojrzenia od orzechowych tęczówek. Przełknął ciężko, czując jak ciężar z jego piersi znika a on znowu może oddychać. Myśli się oczyściły a wraz z uśmiechem unoszącym kąciki ust Gryfonki melodia zabrzmiała ze zdwojoną siłą. Pamiętał. Był silny, złamany, ale silny. Poskładany. Mógł to zrobić, mógł stawić czoło wszystkim swoim demonom. Nie był już tym małym, zastraszonym chłopcem podążającym ślepo za wpojonymi bujdami. Miał własne zdanie, podejmował własne decyzje. Żył swoim życiem. Był silny, przetrwał wiele, przetrwa również i to. Ona w niego wierzyła. Stalowe tęczówki wypełniła pewność, gdy wyrywał nadgarstek z lekkiego uścisku by spleść swoje długie palce z jej drobniejszymi. Delikatny uścisk posłał dziwny prąd wzdłuż ciała.

\- Dam radę.

\- Dasz radę.

Rozluźniła palce, odsuwając się lekko. Zadziałał instynktownie. Wyłączył myślenie i poddał się chwili, przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie i wpijając się w jej wargi. Przymknął powieki delektując się słodkim smakiem i miękkością ust Granger. Miliony barw wybuchły w ciemności, gdy Gryfonka przysunęła się bliżej zarzucając wolną dłoń na kark Draco i drapiąc go delikatnie. Wplótł swoje palce w jej włosy, niszcząc niechlujnego koczka i napawając się ich miękkością. Delikatnie muskali swoje usta, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej i przekazać wszystko to, czego nie mieli odwagi przyznać nawet przed sobą. Draco był tym, który przerwał pocałunek, składając ostatnie muśnięcie na ustach dziewczyny i odsuwając się o krok. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po zarumienionym policzku i postawił kolejny krok w tył zrywając całkowicie kontakt fizyczny. Machnięciem różdżki naprawił pęknięty materiał i uśmiechnął się widząc jak ponownie związuje włosy. Nie odrywali od siebie wzroku.

\- Uważaj na siebie Granger – mruknął po raz ostatni skanując jej twarz, zatrzymując się na dłużej na zaczerwienionych ustach.

\- Ty też na siebie uważaj, Malfoy. – Posłała mu spojrzenie pełne otuchy i wiary, po czym szybko skierowała się do wyjścia.

Obserwował ją dopóki nie zniknęła między rupieciami, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Szafki wciągając głęboko powietrze. Zacisnął usta, wciąż czując na nich jej smak i wsłuchał się w melodie, która nie była już tak nieznajoma. Usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi, który rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Podniósł dłoń, pewnie celując w stary mebel, i gdy słowa zaklęcia opuściły jego usta a srebrzysty promień pomknął prosto do celu, zdał sobie sprawę, że wie, co było jego melodią. Pozwolił sobie na szybki uśmiech, zanim drzwi do szafki nie otworzyły się ze zgrzytem. Gdy pierwsi Śmierciożercy pojawili się w Pokoju Życzeń, na jego twarzy leżała idealna maska. Melodia nie ucichła.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy starał się wrócić do tamtego wieczoru ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że sporą część jego wspomnień wypełniają rozmazane barwy i stłumione dźwięki. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Śmierciożercy rozbiegający się po zamku, uczniowie stawiający zacięty opór wspólnie z nauczycielami, szaleńczy śmiech jego ciotki. Ona, gdzieś w oddali walcząca niczym lwica. On starający się zminimalizować straty i nie zostać przy tym wykrytym. Jej spojrzenie pełne wiary, gdy ich oczy spotkały się na ułamki sekund. Wieża Astronomiczna, Dumbledore rozbrojony przez niego, propozycja będąca sygnałem, Severus rzucający Klątwę Zabijającą i bieg, ucieczka, odwrót. Skinięcie głową, ledwo dostrzegalne i melodia grająca w uszach. Nie lubił do tego wracać. Zdecydowanie wolał zajmować swoje myśli odrobinę wcześniejszym wspomnieniem. Tym, w którym ciepłe ciało było przyciśnięte do jego własnego, a miękkie słodkie usta oddawały delikatne pocałunki. To było coś, co utrzymywało go przy zdrowych zmysłach podczas niekończących się nocy tortur i dni knowań. Maska stała się nieodłącznym elementem jego ubioru od pamiętnej nocy, gdy zginął Dumbledore. Musiał zachować pozory, nie mógł się zdradzić choćby najmniejszym skrzywieniem bądź gestem. Za dużo było w grze i po raz pierwszy czuł, że może jednak uda mu się przetrwać.

Dni zmieniały się w tygodnie, a tygodnie w miesiące. Wrócił do Hogwartu i starał się sprawiać ważenie dawnego siebie, jednak nie zawsze mu wychodziło. Tęsknił za zapachem jaśminu i przekomarzaniem się w ostoi, jaką był Pokój Życzeń. Przyznał się przed samym sobą do tęsknoty, jednak nie mógł nic na nią poradzić. Miał zadanie do wykonania, nie pozwalał sobie na rozproszenie myślami o tej upartej dziewusze, która zalazła mu za skórę w niespodziewanie przyjemny sposób. Oddał miejsce wypełnione wszystkimi wspomnieniami zbuntowanym uczniom, ignorując zupełnie fakt, że jako dobry poplecznik powinien wydać ich kryjówkę. Zdecydowanie maska oddanego sługi była jedną z najlepszych, jakie posiadał w swoim arsenale i pozwalała mu na wiele. Tak wiele, że niekiedy otrzymywał zdziwione spojrzenia od mieszkańców innych domów. W końcu nie, na co dzień zimny i bezwzględny Malfoy, kazał ci krzyczeć, gdy rzucał na ciebie zaklęcie spinające mięśnie zamiast spodziewanego  _Crucio,_ albo udawał, że nie widzi jak przemykasz korytarzami po ciszy nocnej. Między uczniami stawiającym opór szybko rozprzestrzeniły się pogłoski o jego zachowaniu, co było mu jak najbardziej na rękę. Pobyt w zamku był dzięki temu znośniejszy, a Draco czuł, że na tyle na ile może wywiązuje się ze złożonej obietnicy. Bądź przynajmniej jej części mówiącej o dbaniu o innych, bo jeśli chodziło o niego sprawy miały się trochę gorzej. Godziny spędzone na ćwiczeniach z ciotką przypłacał potem i łzami, ale nie skarżył się. Nie miał komu, nie ufał nikomu, był zdany tylko na siebie.

Wszyscy próbowali udowodnić mu, że nie pasuje. Dzień w dzień, uczniowie i Śmierciożercy przebijali się w próbach uświadomienia Draco, że nie ma dla niego miejsca wśród nich, mimo wszystkiego, co zrobił bądź osiągnął. Był niepasującym elementem, kawałkiem innej układanki. Unikatowym. Lubił tak o sobie myśleć, gdy w zaciszu swojego dormitorium wsłuchiwał się w melodię grającą w jego głowie. Nie musiał pasować, ba, nawet nie chciał. Lubił bycie niezależnym, wolny w swoich wyborach i myślach. Wiedział, że był złamany, jednak umiał się podnieść, poskładać na nowo w lepszą wersję siebie i iść naprzód, mimo wszystko. Mimo wszystkim. Nie poddawał się w dążeniu do celu, sumiennie wykonywał wszystkie punkty. Był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, bo złamanego człowieka nie da się złamać ponownie.

Myślał o sobie, jak o silnym, aż do tego marcowego dnia, gdy chłodne mury jego rodzinnej rezydenci wypełnił mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Był przerażony, kiedy dowiedział się, że ją złapano i wściekły na Potter'a za złamanie cholernego tabu i narażenie jej na to wszystko. Stał między swoją matka i ojcem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie przebiły skórę tworząc małe, krwawe półksiężyce na gładkiej powierzchni. Starał się ze wszystkich sił utrzymać maskę, gdy patrzył jak jego ciotka używa sobie na omdlałej z bólu jednak wciąż uparcie milczącej dziewczynie. Łzy na jej policzkach łamały go od środka na nowo, wyzwalając w nim uczucia, które nie sądził, że ma. Chciał ją chronić, schować przed całym złem świata i utrzymać bezpieczną. Drgnął w impulsywnej chęci obrony, lecz jej spojrzenie zatrzymało go w miejscu, prosząc niemo by nic nie robił. I kim był on by jej nie posłuchać, chociaż każda kropla krwi, każda łza i każdy bolesny krzyk rozrywały go na kawałeczki stał tam, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu dziewczyny. Starając się przekazać jak bardzo mu przykro, jak bardzo chciałby być na jej miejscu i oszczędzić wszelkich cierpień. Wiedział, że zrozumiała. I kiedy wybuchł chaos spowodowany ucieczką Potter'a i reszty zakładników, gdy okularnik rozbroił go zabierając różdżkę, pozwolił sobie na symulację upadku i szybkie uściśnięcie jej dłoni tuż przed tym, gdy zniknęła. I jeśli kiedykolwiek myślał, że złamanego człowieka nie da się złamać ponownie, mylił się, a ból, który odczuwał patrząc na jej tortury i będąc bezsilnym miał pozostać z nim przez długi czas niczym irytująca drzazga.

 

~*~

 

Chaos opanował zamek wraz z informacją, że Złota Trójca pojawiła się w murach po miesiącach ukrywania się. Draco starał się zachować spokój, choć wewnątrz wyrywał się, żeby ją znaleźć. Nie mógł się zdradzić, nie tak szybko, nie, kiedy jeszcze nic nie było wiadomo. Gdy zorientował się, że Pokój Życzeń opuścili ukrywający się tam tygodniami uczniowie zgrabnie pozbył się swoich przybocznych goryli, co wcale nie było trudne, i zakradł się tam po raz pierwszy od prawie roku. Stosy niepotrzebnych rupieci były tak znajome, zupełnie jak zapach stęchlizny unoszący się w powietrzu. Odganiając od siebie pośpiech i zdenerwowanie, które udzieliło mu się od uczniów i nauczycieli szykujących się do obrony, powoli przechadzał się znanymi ścieżkami, aż dotarł do miejsca gdzie jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu spędzał większość swojego czasu. Szafka Zniknięć została zredukowana do kupki drzazg i wiedział czyja to była zasługa. Musiał przyznać, że spisała się na medal. Usiadł w tym samym miejscu opierając głowę o stos książek i czekał. Był cierpliwy i zupełnie nie zaskoczył go dźwięk szybkich kroków i urywany oddech. Im bardziej się zbliżał tym szybciej biło serce Draco, a dłonie drżały niekontrolowanie. Gdy stanęła w przejściu, przytrzymując się dziwacznego posągu poczuł jak coś ściska go w gardle. Wstając z posadzki przyglądał się jej wychudzonemu ciału odzianemu w znoszone i brudne ubrania, twarzy zszarzałej ze zmęczenia z niezdrowymi rumieńcami na policzkach. Włosy dziewczyny stanowiły istny chaos, który starała się nieudolnie ujarzmić w kok. Zmieniła się, wielomiesięczna wędrówka odbiła na niej swoje piętno, ale jedno się nie zmieniło. Gdy spojrzał w orzechowe oczy świat na chwilę się zatrzymał. Nie liczyli się Śmierciożercy, Czarny Pan, Jasna Strona czy Potter. Przez tą jedną chwilę był tylko Draco i Hermiona wpatrzeni w swoje oczy, które wyrażały te same uczucia – radość, wiarę, strach i pewność.

\- Cześć... - mruknął, zbliżając się do niej w kilku szybkich krokach. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i połączył ich usta w końcu czując smak, za którym tęsknił od miesięcy. Była tu, cała i żywa. Oderwał się od niej gładząc kciukami rozpalone policzki.

\- Cześć... - szepnęła, wspinając się na palce i ponownie go całując. Jakby mieli cały czas świata, aby badać swoje usta. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odsunęła się minimalnie, opierając swoje czoło o jego i patrząc mu w oczy z figlarnym uśmieszkiem malującym się na zaczerwienionych ustach. – Musimy zrównać to miejsce z powierzchnią ziemi jak najszybciej. – Jej głos sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało się lepsze, a cały ból i zmęczenie znikało. Wiedział, że mógłby słuchać jej godzinami, dniami i latami. I chciał tego.

\- Jakieś propozycje? – Uśmiechnął się i nie mogąc się powstrzymać skubnął jej wargi po raz kolejny.

\- Co powiesz na  _Szatańską Pożogę_?

Zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął o krok wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń, którą bez wahania przyjęła. To było tak proste i niewymuszone. Jakby robili to od wieków, jakby spędzili lata na wzajemnym poznawaniu się i ufaniu sobie. Ruszyli ramię w ramię w stronę wyjścia, zerkając na siebie od czasu do czasu z identycznymi uśmiechami zdobiącymi ich twarze. Przystanęli naprzeciwko masywnych drzwi patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. Nie potrzebowali słów, choć wydawało się dziwne to jak dobrze się bez nich rozumieli. Przez godziny spędzone na wzajemny przyglądaniu się nauczyli się rozpoznawać emocje i uczucia w swoich oczach. Spojrzeniem pieścili swoje twarze, dodawali otuchy i siły, i składali niemą obietnicę. Każde z nich wiedziało jak trudno będzie ją spełnić, ale póki mieli cel mieli też determinację. Z uniesionych w zgodzie różdżek wytrysnęły pomarańczowe promienie, które tuż po trzasku zamykanych drzwi zmieniły się w ogniste wyobrażenia węża i lwicy, niszczące wszystko na swej drodze.

 

~*~

 

Widział oceniające spojrzenia rzucane mu w czasie walki, gdy blask zaklęć oświetlał twarze tęczą barw, uwydatniając zaciętość i nadzieję malującą się w oczach. Czuł jak nieme oskarżenia oplatały go z każdej strony, szepcząc cicho, nęcąc do poddania się. Do opuszczenia różdżki, zaprzestania walki, bo przecież nie pasował. Nie był częścią żadnej ze stron, wiedział to, oni również. Obrońcy zamku i Śmierciożercy. Wszyscy zdawali się zamierać na chwilę, gdy pojawiał się w zasięgu ich wzroku, zastanawiając się, czego Dziedzic Malfoyów szuka w samym sercu potyczki. Ułamki sekund wystarczyły, aby zręcznie rzucona klątwa powaliła popleczników Czarnego Pana a Jasną Stronę wpędziła w bezbrzeżne zdumienie, kiedy obok Draco pojawia się Hermiona Granger zgrabnie osłaniając go tarczą.

Dalej widział w ich oczach, ze nie pasuje. Wiedział, że uważają to wszystko za grę, jedno z jego typowych ślizgońskich zagrań. Nie mógł się im dziwić. Jednak właśnie teraz w tym momencie, powalając jednego Śmierciożercę za drugim w szaleńczym tańcu u boku brunetki, czuł się w końcu wolny. Gotowy żeby stawić czoło swoim wrogom, koszmarom nieprzespanych nocy. Być może nie pasował do żadnej ze stron, ale nie czuł takiej potrzeby. On był po swojej stronie, odnajdując siebie samego w chaosie. Wśród krwi, krzyków i blasku zaklęć czuł się w końcu w zgodzie z samym sobą. Bo ona była obok. Nie obchodziło go nic więcej, nawet, jeśli podążał w rytm porażki. Melodia w jego głowie grała głośno i wyraźnie umacniając w świadomości, że postąpił słusznie. Wybrał swoją stronę, jej stronę i miał nadzieję, że również ich wspólną stronę.

 

~*~

 

Wszystko działo się szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać. Jeszcze przed chwilą ramię w ramię walczyli broniąc zamku, swojego życia i swoich przekonań, a teraz stali na dziedzińcu w upiornej ciszy wpatrując się w bezwładne ciało leżące przed nimi. Powietrze drgało od szaleńczego śmiechu Czarnego Pana. Draco stał między innymi uczniami, w poplamionym krwią i podartym ubraniu, z włosami przyklejonymi do spoconego czoła i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Przygryzał usta z taką siłą, że nie zdziwił się na metaliczny posmak krwi na języku. Miał ochotę wyjść na środek i zabić tego idiotę Potter'a, jednak, o ironio, on już był martwy. Poległ i pozbawił tych wszystkich ludzi nadziei. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, gdy przyglądał się poszarzałym twarzom. Lecz gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej jedyne, co widział to wściekłość i determinacja. I już wiedział, że nikt się nie podda, że będą walczyć do samego końca, choćby oznaczało to śmierć. Chcieli pomścić swojego bohatera, wybawcę, który oddał za nich życie i Draco ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że ich rozumie. Lepiej zginąć w walce o coś, w co się wierzy niż poddać się i dać zakuć w kajdany. Ostre ukłucie bólu w zranionym boku, o który otarła się klątwa tnąca wykrzywiło jego twarz w grymasie. Jęknąłby, gdyby tylko mógł, ale zaklęcie milczenia rzucone przez Voldemorta tamowało nawet najmniejsze dźwięki chcące wydostać się z gardła.

\- Najpierw piekło zamarznie, nim przyłączę się do was!

Głos Longbottoma rozniósł się po dziedzińcu z niezwykłą jak na niego siłą. Draco mógł poczuć jak tamujące mu głos zaklęcie słabnie, aż w końcu znika całkowicie wraz z cichym, groźnym pomrukiem w dziesiątek gardeł obrońców Hogwartu. Zatrzymałby się dłużej nad tym gdyby miał na to czas. Jednak kolejne słowa Voldemorta sprawiły, że poczuł się jak pod ostrzałem.

\- Moje drogie, małe węże, chodźcie do mnie.

Jeśli miałby opisać uczucie, jakie ogarnęło go wraz z tymi słowami użyłby tylko jednego słowa. Pustka. Czuł, że wszyscy patrzą na niego. W każdym spojrzeniu było coś innego, nienawiść, błaganie, obojętność, smutek, złość. Uczucia atakowały go z każdej strony, czuł jak oplatają go niczym pajęcza sieć, jednak Draco wciąż miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Melodia zniknęła. Był sam. Znalazł wśród Śmierciożerców swojego ojca, który, przytulając matkę, patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem. I tak, jakby był zaprogramowany, ruszył dostojnym krokiem wśród ustępującemu mu z drogi. Cisza bębniła mu w uszach, gdy stawiał kroki na zniszczonych kamieniach okraszonych brunatnymi plamami zaschniętej krwi. Maszerował do rytmu samotnej porażki wygrywanej przez obcasy uderzające o ziemię. Jego twarz była pusta, zupełnie bez wyrazu. Idealna maska dla idealnego sługi. Zatrzymał się przy Longbottomie mierząc go pustym wzrokiem. Chłopak stał wyprostowany, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy i bijącą od niego determinacją. Śmiało oddał spojrzenie, unosząc odrobinę głowę w niemym wyzwaniu. Draco zignorował to odwracając się w stronę Śmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana. Przesunął wzrokiem po znajomych twarzach, dłużej zatrzymując się na matce. Ostry ból w boku prawie złamał jego maskę. Prawie.

\- Draco, mój drogi, nie ociągaj się. Dołącz do swoich – wysyczał czarnoksiężnik zapraszającym tonem.

Stalowe tęczówki skupiły się na jego wysokiej postaci skanując ją od góry do dołu, zatrzymując się w końcu na nieruchomym ciele u jego stóp. Potter wyglądał jakby spał, a młody Malfoy pozwolił sobie na chwilę obserwacji poległego bohatera.

\- Draco!

W ciszy panującej w około jej szept wydawał się krzykiem, który dotarł do niego, gdy spiął mięśnie gotowy do następnego ruchu. Proszący ton zawibrował w uszach, wypełnił pustkę. Pierwszy raz użyła jego imienia i mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że był to jego ulubiony dźwięk. Melodia znów zaczęła grać, napełniając go nową siłą. Cały ból zniknął jakby za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Oczy uchwyciły niezauważone dotąd szczegóły. Wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmiechu spotykając na nowo czerwone niczym krew spojrzenie.

\- Wybacz, mój panie – sarknął ironicznie, cofając się o krok i układając prawą dłoń na lewym ramieniu zaskoczonego gryfona i stając delikatnie za nim. Usłyszał świst wciąganego z zaskoczeniem powietrza, który otulił go przyjemną chmurką zadowolenia. Uwielbiał zaskakiwać, odbiegać od schematów, prowokować. Trzema słowami i jednym gestem sprawił, że zdezorientowanie ogarnęło wszystkich. A dopiero zaczynał. – Wydaje mi się, że pozostanę tutaj, jeśli to nie problem. Musisz mi wybaczyć zuchwałość, ale jak powszechnie wiadomo Malfoyowie nie stają po stronie przegranych. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej, słysząc stłumiony chichot z tyłu. Z trudem powstrzymał ochotę, aby odwrócić się i z uniesioną brwią spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Psuła jego przemówienie. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zapewne. – Niestety, mój panie, z moich informacji wynika, że twoja strona nie odniesie dziś zwycięstwa. – Nie odrywając wzroku od postaci czarnoksiężnika wsunął Tiarę Przydziału w dłoń zaskoczonego Gryfona, który całkiem dobrze radził sobie z zachowaniem kamiennego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Jakie to informacje każą ci wyciągać takie wnioski, Draco? – Głos Czarnego Pana przepełniony był irytacją. Długie, chude palce zaciskały się na Czarnej Różdżce, gdy patrzył na młodego Malfoya jawnie z niego kpiącego. W głowie układał już idealny plan na ukaranie tego zuchwałego dzieciaka.

\- Cóż, zacznijmy od tego, że prawdopodobieństwo zwycięstwa hipokryty, jakim jesteś jest niewielkie, zważywszy na fakt, że pokonała cię najpierw czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, a później – kilka razy z resztą – jej pół-krwi syn. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jesteś pół-krwi hipokrytą? – spytał skromnie oglądając swoje paznokcie, zupełnie jakby jego słowa nie rozjuszyły najniebezpieczniejszego czarnoksiężnika ostatnich czasów. Ta gra była zuchwała i niebezpieczna, ale miał w niej swój cel. – Poza tym, twoje planowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. – Pokręcił głową w udawanym niezadowoleniu. – Mój panie, zostawiłeś tyle luk i pominąłeś tyle istotnych szczegółów, że to aż do ciebie nie podobne. – Zacmokał, odgarniając spocone kosmyki włosów z czoła i mrucząc Gryfonowi by był gotowy.

Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na rodziców, ale był pewny, że na ich twarzach maluje się przerażenie i zdziwienie jego zachowaniem. Nie znali go przecież z tej strony. Dla nich wciąż był idealnie wytresowaną marionetką chłonącą każde słowo jak gąbka. Przez tyle miesięcy pozostawali nieświadomi tego, że ich syn nie był już dłużej tym, za kogo go mieli. Zmienił się, wyrobił sobie własne opinie, podejmował własne decyzje i wybrał sam. Swoją własną stronę. Podążał za własną melodią wojenną.

\- Jak śmiesz gówniarzu! – Wściekły krzyk Czarnego Pana spowodował tylko, że twarz Draco wykrzywiła się w jeszcze szerszym złośliwym uśmiechu. – Jakie szczegóły? Jakie luki? Potter nie żyje. Zabiłem go. Wygrałem – warczał wściekły skupiając się całkowicie na młodym ślizgonie, który pozwalał sobie na za dużo.

Wszyscy byli skupieni na nim i dokładnie o to chodziło. Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i hardo spojrzał w czerwone, wściekłe oczy.

\- Od miesięcy szpiegowałem dla Jasnej Strony, podkopując twoje plany i przekazując im informacje niezbędne do pokonania cię. Byłem tuż pod twoim no... - zaciął się, parskając śmiechem, któremu zawtórował chichot zza jego pleców. - Znaczy, miałeś mnie tuż przed swoimi oczami, jednak byłeś zbyt ślepy, żeby to zauważyć. To był jeden z twoich błędów, panie – prychnął, gdy wściekły, prawie zwierzęcy wrzask przerwał jego wypowiedź. – Jednak pozwól, że o reszcie twoich błędów uświadomi cię ktoś inny. – Zrobił kilka kroków w tym, oddalając się od Longbottoma i instynktownie zmierzając w stronę dziewczyny. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od czarnoksiężnika starając się przewidzieć każdą możliwą próbę ataku. Nie chciał ginąć, nie teraz, kiedy cała ta farsa miała się niedługo skończyć. A on miał oglądać ten koniec z pierwszej linii. – Potter, zechciałbyś? – spytał dowcipnie, stając obok Hermiony i muskając jej nadgarstek opuszkami palców.

\- Z całą przyjemnością, Malfoy.

 

~*~

 

Wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Klątwa za klątwą. Wróg za wrogiem lądujący na pokrytej krwią posadzce. Bliźniaki Weasley niczym dwa demony obalające każdego, kto stanął na ich drodze w niezwykłej synchronizacji. Luna Lovegood tańcząca między iskrami i rzucająca zaklęcia bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Hermiona i Draco ramię w ramię. Harry Potter naprzeciw Voldemorta z pewnością w głosie i spokojem na twarzy. Bellatrix upadająca bez życia po klątwie Molly Weasley. Fenir Greyback z przekręconym, przez wspólną pracę Ginny i Blaise'a, karkiem. Narcyza Malfoy poddająca się bez walki i zmuszająca męża do tego samego. Voldemort zmieniający się w kupkę pyłu po skierowaniu Czarnej Różdżki przeciwko jej prawowitemu właścicielowi. Krzyki radości. Płacz nad ofiarami. To wszystko przewijało się przed jego oczami niczym ruchome fotografie, gdy siedział przy zredukowanych do drzazg dawnych drzwiach wejściowych i wdychał chłodne, nocne powietrze. Dłoń nadal świerzbiła go od uścisku, który ofiarował mu Potter w podzięce za pomoc, a w uszach wciąż słyszał zdezorientowany głos Weasley'a z jego nieśmiertelnym  _„Przecież to Malfoy!"._

Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, z przymkniętymi oczami wsłuchując się w melodie łagodnie grającą w jego wnętrzu. Ponieśli wiele strat, zamek był w opłakanym stanie, byli wykończeni, ale nikt nie myślał teraz o odpoczynku. Wygrali. Cały kraj pogrążył się w szaleństwie, świętując zwycięstwo. Pozwolili sobie na chwilę zabawy po miesiącach terroru. Jutro będzie czas na opłakiwanie zmarłych, podążanie za uciekinierami i początek odbudowy ich świata. Jednak dziś, dziś był czas na radość i łzy szczęścia. Prychnął, bo mimo wszystko nikt nie powinien się po nim spodziewać niczego emocjonalnego.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? – Ciche pytanie, zmąciło pozorną ciszę nocy, sprawiając, że melodia w jego głowie zagrała głośniej.

Przycisnął Hermionę mocniej do swojego boku, czując jak jej puszczone luzem loki łaskoczą go w policzek, gdy oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Delektował się jej ciepłem tuż obok swojego ciała. Wolnością, jaką czuł, gdy chłodnymi palcami rysowała wzory na jego lewym przedramieniu, zahaczając o bladą, gładką bliznę częściej niż było to normalne. Nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie, co wydawało się zupełnie jej nie obchodzić, gdy śledziła zasklepioną ranę, jakby chciała zapamiętać na zawsze kształt.

\- O czym ci ona przypomina?

Odetchnął głęboko, chowając twarz w puszystych włosach i przyciskając usta do czubka głowy dziewczyny. Wiedział, że o to zapyta. Ciekawska dziewucha zawsze musiała mieć odpowiedź na każde pytanie. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, jednak postanowił grać trochę na zwłokę. Delikatnie uniósł twarz Gryfonki i musnął jej usta swoimi. Mruknęła przyciągając go bliżej, wplotła dłoń w blond kosmyki i oddała pocałunek równie delikatnie. Skubali swoje wargi nie czując potrzeby, aby pogłębić pieszczotę. Delektowali się swoim smakiem i bliskością. Po jakimś czasie, który mógł być równie dobrze wiecznością odsunęli się od siebie opierając o swoje czoła i patrząc w oczy bez słowa. Docierały do nich stłumione dźwięki zabawy, przeplatane szumem liści w Zakazanym Lecie.

\- Ta blizna przypomina mi o momencie, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, kim jestem i kim chcę być. Jest wspomnieniem błędów przeszłości i nadzieją na przyszłość. Jest czymś, co pozwoliło mi zrozumieć - choć jeszcze wtedy nie chciałem sobie z tego zdać sprawy, co jest moją symfonią bitewną.

\- I co nią jest?

Zaśmiał się cicho a stalowe tęczówki rozbłysły, gdy uniósł dłoń i pogładził ją po policzku z czułością.

\- Ty, Hermiono Ganger. Ty jesteś moją symfonią bitewną.  


End file.
